My Family's Keeper
by Mizz Izz J
Summary: Tracy is left amazed when she came face to face with the man she never thought she would meet, but is he all that seems? Please review!
1. Mysterious Stalker

**Tracy Beaker**

**My Family's Keeper**

Tracy is left amazed when she came face to face with the man she'd never thought she'd ever meet which gives her some new relationships with him and his daughter. But as she gets to know him, has she put herself in more danger than she thought he would cause?

I do not own Tracy Beaker.

Please Review!

**Chapter 1**

**Mysterious Stalker**

**Tracy**

I kept on having this strange feeling, I was walking from home, to the corner shop and then to Elm Tree House. There was this sudden feeling that I've been having; it's as if I am been followed. I had this feeling yesterday as well but every time I turned around, there is no one there. I turned around today but there it was again, no one there.

So why am I feeling like this? Is it just me?

I arrived and signed into Elm Tree House, ready to start my shift. But I had a feeling someone was watching from the window, but again, no one was there! What is wrong with me today?

"Is everything alright Tracy?" asked Gina as she walked into the room.

"No I'm fine," I answered, "Whatever it was, it must just be me."

"You know you shouldn't be keeping things bottled up," she reminded me, "what's wrong?"

"I had a feeling that someone was following me," I answered, "It must just me."

Realising I can't put myself into having the feeling; I decided to get to work. I began by cleaning the mess made by the latest food fight Mike had informed me about during the kids' breakfast. There were spots of porridge, milk and beans all over the tables. That lot must have a lot of energy to pull off a stunt like that.

Just as I was about to visit the job, I saw him again; only this time I got a good glimpse of him. He had black hair and an unshaven bread, almost as black as charcoal. His eyes were a hint of a crystallised blue and he is currently wearing a black jacket with a red shirt.

"You're alright?" Sapphire snapped me out of my senses.

"Yeah," I lied before turning back and he wasn't there, "I'm fine."

Who is that guy? Why of all people, is he following me?

I knew that I can talk to Mike about this, I'm sure he'll understand.

"Mike?" I approached him, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he answered knowing there was a hint of worry in my eyes, "what's wrong?"

"I keep on having this feeling that someone is following me," I told the entire story as he took in every detail of what I have said.

"And you caught a glimpse of him through the window?" he asked, "Either this is in your head or we have a stalker on our hands."

"It must be in my head," I concluded, "Why would anyone stalk me? My goodness, what is wrong with me today?"

"You're probably upset because Cam hasn't called yet," Mike informed me, "I'm sure she will soon."

Knowing that will probably be it, I've decided to put the man out of my head and looked forward towards today.

That was until I heard the door.

"I'll get it," I was in for a shock when I saw the man.

"Tracy Beaker?" he asked me as Mike approached.

All this time! I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me, I couldn't breath as I fell almost to the floor if Mike haven't caught me. It was my stalker but who is he?

I woke up a few hours later with Mike holding my hand and my stalker looking at me. I felt my heart rushing knowing he was in the same room as me. I have never felt more scared for my life as I do now.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you but you've seemed to have given Tracy a fright," Mike apologised for me (I think!), "She's told me that she felt that she was having a feeling she was being followed."

"I'm sorry for that," he admitted to following me, "It's just that Carly had told me about Tracy."

My eyes widen as I discovered more. How does he know my mum? Just who is he and how does he know my name?

"I came here to look for Tracy," he revealed, "My 17-year-old daughter Amy and I were out for dinner when we saw Carly. She dumped me twenty-one years ago for another bloke after I said I didn't want to go out every day."

"Yeah," I whispered, "that sounds like my mum alright."

"But she never told me she was pregnant!" he revealed more, "we were together for six months and by the time she left, she was three months pregnant."

My eyes began to widen, when he revealed that one sentence.

"She told me that the child was in care," he explained the story, "Since I want to get to know her I decided to search for her. A few years ago Amy found a news article written by the journalist of the same name. I learned that this journalist is or had worked at Elm Tree House."

Mike looked more stunned as I did. I can feel tears pouring out of my eyes as I realised who this man was.

"Can we see this article?" Mike asked as he pulled out the article.

Tears started to pour as I read the journalist's name.

_Tracy Beaker_

"You're my," I couldn't get the words out now knowing who he is; "you're my-"

"Tracy," Mike whispered as he comforted me, but I hugged the man who I now learned is my dad.

* * *

><p>Will Tracy come to terms with this revelation? Is her father all that it seems?<p>

Please Review!


	2. My Bad, My Dad

**Tracy Beaker**

**My Family's Keeper**

Tracy's discovery has left her feeling confused over what to do. Will she decide to get to know her father...or will she end up pushing him away?

I do not own Tracy Beaker.

Please Review!

**Chapter 2**

**My Bad, My Dad**

**Tracy**

Mike sent me home after my birth father revealed the truth as I didn't know how to react when I first realised the truth. My mum wouldn't tell me the truth about my dad and now suddenly, he showed up, right out of the blue. This was quite a shock as I never thought this day could happen and that I would die not knowing who my dad was.

There are so many unanswered questions about him. Is he married? What does he do for a living? What are his hobbies? The only question that I know is that he isn't a rubbish dad.

I don't know how to handle the situation well; this is all just a huge shock to me. How can I get all my questions answered about him? I couldn't sleep, not without answers from my dad. How can I cope, knowing that he has spent three years looking for me?

"Tracy?" I heard Seth enter the flat, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered back to him, "I'm just confused."

"Mike told me about your dad," he replied to me, putting his arm around me, "Do you know what you want to do?"

"I'd asked him why he hasn't been around," I commented, "But I already know that answer. He never knew about me until three years ago."

"He knew where to look then," he chuckled.

"Luckily Amy managed to track me down," I laughed until I remembered something, "I forgot! Amy!"

"Amy?" Seth asked confused.

"His daughter," I answered for him, "She's my half-sister. My dad must have a family! He's got at least Amy!"

"I see," Seth smiled, "But the decision is in your hands. No one can force you to make a decision. But your dad must care about you. He spent all this time looking for you. But again, it's your decision."

"Thanks Seth," I smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

I left for the lounge where I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket. It was dad's phone number, I was eager to call him but I was unsure about my options. I could either; one, ignore him and walk away or two, call him and build a relationship. I'd never thought I'd say this but I wish Justine was here, she would know what to do.

I was unsure on whether or not it was the right thing to do. However Seth's words kept banging into my head…

"_Your dad must care about you. He spent all this time looking for you."_

"_It's your decision."_

Seth is right! My dad must care about me, about his kids. For starters, the minute he found out about me, he started searching and he must care about his kids as well, he raised Amy well. And he may also have other kids as well; it might not just be Amy. I grabbed my phone and decided to call him.

"Hello dad?" I answered over the line.

"Tracy?" I heard a voice speak.

"Hi," I answered back to him, "It's me."

"I thought you weren't going to call back," he chuckled over the line, "I was worried you'd be upset."

"I was shocked at first," I admitted, "But I'm calm now with a little bit of shock."

"I never meant to barge into your life like that," he answered, "But I would love to get to know you."

"I would love to get to know you too," I smiled, "Can we meet up after my shift tomorrow?"

"I think we can," he answered, "Tracy, I just want you to know; if I had known about you ten years ago, there would have been no way you'd still be in care. We'd be a family."

"I know," I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you sweetheart."

I put down the phone and noticed a photograph. It was the only one I had off my mum, before she let me down on numerous occasions. A part of me felt thankful for her, if it weren't for her reckless actions; I wouldn't have realised where I wanted to be and it was where I met my dad. However, things have changed, either for the better or for the worse. My relationship with my mum is beyond repair but I can at least build bridges with my dad.

Right now, all I can do it wait until tomorrow…

…Things have just been chaotic as usual. I'm beginning to wonder how much sugar the kids had especially Harry! I was in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen after yet another food fight, when Mike came up to me.

"Feeling okay after yesterday?" he asked me, "You were pretty much in shock."

"I'm feeling better," I smiled, "I'm seeing him after my shift ended. I want to get to know him."

"That's good," he grinned, "He'll have the daughter he never knew about back."

"He's got at least two daughters," I reminded him, "He could have a family."

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "He also has Amy. I wonder if you took after your dad!"

"Ha, ha," I chuckled before finishing the last of the cleaning.

I continued to work by checking on the kids to see if they're okay and to try and prevent any trouble from entering. I suddenly became wary when I heard an explosion in the attic…one word alone…Liamade! Not good!

"What happened here Liam?" I asked shocked as Mike and I ran into the attic.

"What do you think?" he answered, "We were trying out a new recipe! It just exploded."

"Tracy, get downstairs," Mike instructed me but I stayed.

"I want to help," I insisted.

"I don't want you getting wet before your meeting with your dad," he pleaded, "Just take Liam and Frank downstairs please."

"Will do," I answered.

After taking Liam and Frank downstairs I received a message from my dad. I eagerly opened it up to reveal that he's excited about meeting up and wishes that my shift would end already. I chuckled before noticing the time…my shift will finish in five minutes.

I finished up checking everything little details and peace left, before leaving for the office. The clock has gone past three and Mike entered the office.

"You finishing?" he asked me as I nod my head, "I just came here to wish you good luck for today."

"I won't need it," I answered, "I want to get to know my dad and I hope he'll be in my life for good."

"I hope so too," he answered as he hugged me, "Good luck and tell him that Mike said hi!"

"Will do," I smiled as I left the office.

After leaving Elm Tree, I saw him. The beard has yet to be unshaven and he was stood there…standing by his car. He had a cheeky grin across his face which tells me he's excited to be spending time with me.

"You're ready sweetheart?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled, "What you got planned?"

* * *

><p>Will Tracy and her father enjoy their day? Will it go according to plan or will disaster strike?<p>

Please Review!


	3. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Tracy Beaker**

**My Family's Keeper**

I've started to smile when I got many reviews. I've taken a review in mind (thank you for giving me that idea if it was you :)) since I a plotline for Jason's (Tracy's dad) personality. Meanwhile...

...Tracy is thrilled when she and Jason get to spend time together and she learns many things about his life. But will it go well, or will it end up in disaster?

I do not own Tracy Beaker.

Please Review!

**Chapter 3**

**Knowing Me, Knowing You**

**Tracy**

Dad took me to this beautiful scenery. The whole thing is as white as snow. The building looks so elegant on the outside, with gardens of roses, lilies and violet. My mind is wondering over where my dad has taken us but still fascinated by this beauty.

"Where are we," I chuckled to him, "It's beautiful."

"We're at the Pope Side Fair," he announced, "This place has all the ranges from markets and activities."

"This fair happens every day?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"It's once a year," he revealed, "I come here every year, last year was a blast but now, I want to show you what I enjoy to do."

I chuckled when he said that. He knows I enjoy writing, now I get to see his life and his passion.

"I want to get to know my daughter before I show her the other important people in my life," he revealed, "For now, you'll get to see things that I wanted to show you ever since I found out about you."

"I love it," I beamed.

We saw it all. Pottery, music shows, some girls even put on a theatre performance; I laughed when the comedic character came on the stage. I should tell Seth about this as he'll be able to perform with his band. If only I knew about this sooner, the kids would have had a field day.

Dad decided that we get something to eat first before we do anything. We ordered a pizza for us to share only with some tea. I was so determined to get to know him and his family as well as build bridges. Meeting him opened up a new chapter in my life and I want that chapter to continue until the very end.

"I cannot believe that you're my daughter," he beamed to me, "You're so pretty. You take after Carly in looks."

"Not all my mum's," I laughed, "I have your hair."

"I wished I've known about you decades ago," he confided, "You wouldn't have been in care."

"It wasn't that bad," I admitted, grabbing his hands in mine, "I made some great friends and I wouldn't have met Seth."

"Seth?" he asked me confused, since I never mentioned him about Seth.

"My fiancé," I revealed, "We getting married in a year time."

"Congratulations," he whispered sadly, "Now I really regret not knowing about you sooner."

Now a part of me wished I waited before telling him that I was getting married…this isn't his fault that he missed out on so much of my life, the good times, the bad time and even the bizarre times. If only there was something I could do to tell him that there is no need to worry.

"Dad," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he smiled at me, "I'm glad you were living a happy life. I hope life goes well for you and for all my kids…things just don't go to plan."

"Sure it does," I insisted, "You're a good dad; you prevented your kids from going into care."

"Just Amy," he revealed to my shock, there really is more than Amy, "It's just me and Amy. My wife, Joey and my son, Jake, they both died ten years ago. I had to raise your sister on my own. She never had a mother figure since her mother's death."

I stood sat there in shock! I knew there was more than just Amy but I didn't know this was coming. I've seen kids come into care because they've lost mums and maybe even dads. It ripped my heart to see one man pick up the pieces after losing his wife and mother to look after his daughter. But I never knew true emotion from losing a child as well. I admire my dad even more…most people were unable to cope with losing one person close and he was able to look after Amy after losing two important people.

"Dad," I whispered with my hands in his hands but in shock after hearing this, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't there to help."

"You didn't know," he reassured me, "I know you're sick and tired of me saying this, but it was things like this which made me wish I knew about you even more."

I was so close to crying when he told me everything about his life. My heart pours out to him with losing Joey and Jake but it also poured to Amy as well. I want to wonder about her but it'd probably be better if I get to know my dad first.

"How did Amy react?" I asked, "To the news."

"She was stunned," he chuckled, "She wanted to know more about this Tracy Beaker."

"So she took it rather well?" I assumed as he nodded.

"To be honest with you," he continued, "If you lose a sibling like she did, you'll probably be thinking about having more siblings. Like I said, she never had a mother figure. I didn't remarry."

"You felt as if you were replacing Joey?" I assumed.

"None of the women I ever felt were good enough for Amy," he revealed, "What about you?"

Okay, I was also dreading this. I was hoping we'd wait before I tell him I've been adopted. Cam was amazed when I told her that my dad arrived into my life at last. How do I tell him about her? When my mum wasn't thrilled about learning about her when she was my foster mum?

"I was adopted when I was fifteen," I admitted to him, "Cam and Gary. Cam and I go way back to when I was a kid in care. She got married but it didn't work out."

"At least you didn't end up care for long," he smiled, "I wished you'd told me sooner."

"Cam was the mother I was proud of," I explained, "She's a better mum than my real mum will ever be."

"I'd like to meet Cam," he smiled, "I want to thank her for looking after you."

"You will someday," I hinted, "I'm glad she's my mum. She's a writer too."

"Like mother, like daughter," he chuckled, "You're just like your sister. Do you know that?"

After we finished, he took me to the many venues that we went pass. But all that was on my mind was this incredible man who I just grew to admire. He's caring, he's considerate and he's also funny as well. I'm proud to call myself his daughter, I really am.

He took me over to an area where I saw the visions of beauty. I soon realised that he loves photography as much as I love writing. I even caught a glance at a certain photograph which looked recent. The girl gazing at the sea in the photo looked about my age with blonde flowing hair which shines like the sun.

"I'm an engineer," he explained to me as I realised that my dad must really knew this woman, "But I take photographs capturing the riveting beauty. This was taken on mine and Joey's first wedding anniversary, nineteen years ago."

"It's beautiful," I commented, "You're like an amazing artist."

I soon realised that Joey was like an angel to my dad. She looked so beautiful; it breaks my heart to learn that she's now a proper angel, looking down on her husband, Jason and her daughter, Amelia and taking care of her son Jake in the sky. I realised that I need time to think about Jake, and what he would have been up to.

"_The __Spiritual Sunshine__,_"I read the title, "By Jason D Ericson. This must have been Joey. She looked so beautiful."

"That was the last photo I took," he explained, "Before someone noticed I could make a living of it. Joey kept pushing me to do this for a living, even after Jake and Amy were born."

"You enjoyed engineering," I assumed with a smiled, "That's why you took this nowhere beyond a hobby."

"What makes you think that?" he asked me with a smirk as I giggle.

"I always wanted to be a writer," I explained, "But I couldn't leave the kids. Whenever I have a brilliant story that Cam recognised, I send it to the publishers," then it struck me, "Is Amy like us?"

"She wants to be a paediatric nurse," he explained, "She loves exploring and art as well. When we go out when she was a little girl, I turn my back on her for a few seconds and she's off like a cheetah."

I giggled when I realised that Amy was just like me as a kid. We were both stubborn and always believe that when we step outside, we felt as if we were in a big room. I gave the care workers a run; Amy did the same with our dad.

"I enjoyed today," I whispered to him, "I love this."

"I hope we can do this again," he smiled to me, "I can't wait to see you again."

"I hope so too," I grinned before hugging him.

The fair was slowly beginning to end which was kind of disappointing. The fair was brilliant but this day was mainly about getting to know each other and our lives. I just wished we knew about each other ages ago. I would have loved Joey and Jake. But I know they'll be happy to know that dad and Amy are okay.

We were slowly heading back to the car until I noticed something. A little girl was left alone on her own. She must be about eight or nine and she was playing with a ball. I suddenly realised that a car was about to drive towards her. I did what I thought was best. I had to run to stop the car or at least get her out the way.

"Wait!" I shouted at the driver to alert him, "Stop!"

The driver suddenly noticed her and steered away from her (phew!) but it was heading towards me…

"Tracy!" dad screamed as it got closer.

…And everything went black afterwards.

* * *

><p>Will Tracy be okay? How will Jason react? Will this end up in deja vu for Jason?<p>

Please Review! (I'm sorry if you think it's bad)


	4. The Miracle Daughter

**Tracy Beaker**

**My Family's Keeper**

In a few chapters time, I'm going to be introducing Amelia Sophie Ericson (aka Amy Ericson (aka Jason's daughter (aka Tracy Beaker's little sister (Whew that's a lot of akas)))) now I already got her background story (ie her mum and brother) but I'm torn about her style. It's between chav, country lass or 90s chic. I'm going to let you decide which one of these three will suit Amy. Meanwhile...

Following Tracy's accident, she is in hospital fighting for her life. Will Jason lose another child? Or will Tracy pull through?

I do not own Tracy Beaker

Please Review!

**Chapter 4**

**The Miracle Daughter**

**Jason**

It's happening again! It's like losing Joey and Jake again! My daughter has been taken to hospital and I'm frantic! I'm worried that I might lose her, just as I got her in my life. How do I tell Amy? She'll be upset. Not to mention, Mike, Seth and Cam! They'll be crush if anything happens to her. And the kids in Elm Tree House…they love Tracy as if she's a big sister to them, they'll be in tears if something bad happens to her.

I kept watching Tracy; nothing is happening. She isn't moving a bit. She's lying there as if she is in a peaceful slumber. Her raven hair rested on the pillow as well as her beautiful facial features. She looks beautiful, like an angel. I took her hand in mine and prayed for the best.

Her fiancé, Seth was also there, holding her other hand, kept whispering thoughts into her mind. Mike has also been informed but was stuck in traffic. I noticed how worried and frantic Seth is. He must really love my daughter. I was at the reception, making phone calls to Mike and Amy, and Seth was still there, still keeping her hand in his. I see why Tracy's getting married to him, they fit together.

I kept on having the scary image in my mind. Not just of Tracy's unconscious body lying on the road after the accident, but seeing Joey and Jake as well. We were meant to be celebrating that fateful day when the accident struck. When I had to tell Amy the bad news, she was heartbroken. She had to spend the next week with Joey's parents while I was recovering.

I kept noticing Seth giving Tracy a squeeze now and again; letting her know that he's here. Each time, there was no instant reply. Now I really am starting to worry about her.

What if she doesn't make it?

* * *

><p><strong>Tracy<strong>

I found myself at the bottom of a rock, steep cliff. I looked up to see Cam, Lily, Mike, Seth, my dad and the rest of the dumping ground on top of that cliff. I wanted to be with them. So I grabbed onto the cliff and started to climb.

I climbed for as long as I can remember; I was almost to the top…that was when my foot slipped…and I was hanging on for dear life. The only part of that cliff I had a grip on was a small bit that looked unstable…it collapsed, and I was falling; nothing to hold on to. I then felt two hands, holding me up. I looked up to see my dad and Seth; both keeping a firm grip on my hands. Seth kept squeezing my hand, reassuring me that I won't fall. They pulled me to the top, back to safety.

Seth's hand hasn't stopped squeezing mine, so I squeezed his hand back, my way of saying thank you and I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

"Tracy?" Seth was alerted with something, "Tracy! It's okay, I'm here."

I wondered what was going on when I noticed Tracy's eyes were starting to flicker…she's okay! Thank goodness, I was worried about her. It turns out Seth noticed it when she started to squeeze his hand. I kept imagining that this is a dream, but it's more than just a dream…it's a miracle!

"Tracy!" I beamed when her eyes slowly started to open, "Sweetheart!"

"Dad? Seth?" I heard her through her oxygen mask.

"It's okay," I whispered to her, "You're alright."

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked, stroking her face.

"Fine, thanks," she whispered, giving his hand another squeeze.

I couldn't help but smile at them, they fit perfectly together. But my actual feelings are relief. Relief that Tracy is okay; I thought I was going to lose her, just like I lost Joey and Jake. I thought déjà vu has hit, I just got my daughter in my life…I don't want to lose her in the brink of a week. One thing about my daughter is that she is a true miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>Tracy<strong>

I didn't know what came over me. That accident might have done more than injured me. I honestly thought I wasn't going to pull through but somehow I managed. The biggest relief that I felt since that fateful afternoon was the fact that the car didn't hit that little girl and that my dad has stood by me and visited me all this time. I know one thing, he never let Amy down, and I don't think he's going to let me down either.

"Tracy!" Mike entered the room, shortly after I woke up, "Thank goodness! You're okay?"

"I'm fine!" I laughed, "Don't worry about me."

"I was stuck in traffic, I was so worried," he grinned before hugging me, "I instantly left the minute your dad called saying there's been an accident."

"I was so scared Mike," I whispered to him, "I thought I wasn't going to make it. Please, don't tell dad."

"He was scared too," he tried to explain, but I know what Jason Ericson has been through ten years ago, "He thought he was going to lose you. And Seth was worried too."

"You have no idea what my dad went through," I instantly explained to him, "It turns out he raised Amy on his own. He's been through so much heartbreak and he still raised her. I admire him even more since he told me."

"Told you what?" Mike asked me confused.

"Never mind," I insisted on not telling Mike about Joey and Jake. It broke my heart to hear what happened, I don't want to break down either, "It broke my heart to hear about it. It'll just get me upset to think about it."

"I understand," Mike revealed, "It's a good thing, you're okay. But I don't care when you get discharged. You're not coming back to work for another week. We don't want to take any chances."

I chuckled at the thought of taking chances. Some things never changed in a while. But some things do change after a long time. Twenty-two years and not once have I ever met my dad until now; our first day was a disaster but I've been through much worse first days. I just hope things will get better with time.

"Has anyone told Cam?" I asked Mike as Seth re-entered the room with a glass of water.

"Don't worry," Seth insisted, placing the glass on the end table, "I told her what happened. She's coming to see you in a week's time to see how you're doing."

"Thanks Seth," I smiled before kissing him on the cheek, "I hate hospitals. They give me the creeps."

"Good news then," I saw my dad enter the room, "You'll be getting out of here in a couple of days."

"Can't wait," I giggled before becoming serious, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked me, "What did I do?"

"You stayed strong throughout your whole life," I commented, slowly beginning to cry, "Even the things that went wrong, you managed to pick up the pieces. Even in the darkest hour, you stayed strong, for Amy. She's lucky to have you in her life."

"And I hope you're lucky too Tracy," dad whispered, "Because I'm not leaving your life at all. That's a promise."

I'm glad my dad said those words to me. It looks like this is the point of no return, he's in my life and this relationship between father and daughter is for keeps. At least now, we can be a proper family…the five of us. I just wish things would have been okay for dad and Amy in the past. I kept on picturing what Amy and Jake were like as little kids, I even kept on picturing what dad, Joey, Amy and Jake were like as a family.

"Tracy," dad whispered before taking my hand, "Today's been a disaster and I don't want things to end. If you like, we can start afresh, if you want."

"No," I whispered to him, "Because we have nothing to start afresh with. What happened was an accident but before that I enjoyed today."

"Sounds like you had a good time," Mike commented.

"I did," I giggled, "That's why I don't want to start afresh. Besides, I went through much worse first days. One little minor incident doesn't change how I feel."

"So you want to go out again?" he asked which I nodded at the answer.

"As soon as I'm out of here," I answered before he pulled me in for a hug, "I love you dad."

* * *

><p>Next chapter, we'll find out who it was that ran Tracy over...and that person will see a whole new side of Jason, and it's not a very good side.<p>

Please Review!


	5. The Other Side

**Tracy Beaker**

**My Family's Keeper**

This is it! Jason's other side is about to show...but who is it directed at? And why?

I do not own Tracy Beaker.

Please Review!

**Chapter 5**

**The Other Side**

**Tracy**

I cannot wait for tomorrow! It's been getting extremely boring waiting in the hospital room with nothing to do. Well almost nothing. Seth left some books on my bedside so I had something to read and I have also got get well soon cards from the kids. I just cannot wait to get out of here and back to work; especially with Cam coming to see me and Seth.

Dad has also been a star. He usually comes and visits every time he has, telling me of his past stories; including his wedding day to Joey and the birth of Amy and Jake. It breaks my heart to hear those stories and it also breaks my heart every time I heard about Amy's birthday stories from my dad. It's bad enough to lose a sibling but it would be heart breaking to lose a twin brother or sister. Jake and Amy must have been inseparable; I've seen how close Ryan and Zac were before I got fostered.

"So what's new at home then?" I asked him as he sat beside me.

"Your sister's got a boyfriend," he explained, "His name's Tyrone. I don't see why he can't get a girlfriend his own age."

"How big is the age difference?" I asked him.

"Well, he turned eighteen last week," he answered, "She turns eighteen in December."

"That's five months away. You worry too much," I smiled to him, when I caught the glimpse of two people.

I recognise them; both of them. I can instantly recognise the girl…Justine Littlewood, my old nemesis. The bloke she's with happens to be her father, who seems to look a state. Is there something wrong with Carrie? Or Justine's little brother, Billy? I just hope all is okay.

Justine suddenly noticed me and stared wide eyed shock. She must have been shocked that Tracy Beaker is in hospital after an accident. I suddenly noticed her run towards me.

"Tracy Beaker?" she asked me, stunned to see me, "What's happened?"

"I'm fine," I smiled, as my dad took my hand, "I should explain him to you."

"You know my daughter?" dad asked her as I nodded to him.

"Daughter," Justine asked me, even more amazed, "When was this?"

"A few days ago," I replied, "First day went well, until the accident."

"Why?" Justine asked, "What happened?"

Dad explained to Justine about what happened, but I suddenly noticed her face going from pale to snow white. Could she have been at the fair? I know fully well she wasn't the driver as the driver was a male. Could she know who it was?

* * *

><p><strong>Justine<strong>

This is bad! Dad was driving the car at the Pope Side Fair where he was taking Carrie and Billy. He was so close to hitting a little girl when a woman my age called to warn him. Dad missed the little girl but steered and hit the woman who alerted him! Now I know that woman who he hit was Tracy Beaker who was on her first day out with her dad. I cannot believe this. Luckily she wasn't too badly hurt but her dad looked pretty shaken. And who wouldn't be?

Tracy's dad went to get his little girl something to drink, which left me alone with Tracy. Still wacked with guilt, I knew she need comforting, but news about her dad is quite stunning! But the biggest question is…

"You're engaged?" I asked her noticing an engagement ring on Tracy's finger, "Who is he?"

"His name's Seth," she smiled, "We were together for a year before we got engaged. He used to be a trainee social worker."

"I heard you're working at the Dumping Ground," I commented, "What's it like on the other side?"

"Not bad," she giggled, "I feel bad for everything I did as a kid; we must have had a lot of energy."

I found this funny as Tracy realises that the care workers must have had a difficult time with us. I can't imagine her working there…she was the last person I'd expect to be working at the Dumping Ground. That place changed Tracy's life for the best, she got a mum, she got her dad in her life, and she's even getting married because of the Dumping Ground.

"Is whoever you're seeing okay?" she asked me, grabbing my hand.

"She is," I smiled, "Dad accidently ran someone over. We came here to apologise and see if she's okay."

"Is she?" Tracy asked me.

"I'm sorry my dad ran you over," I apologised to her, but she just looked confused, "He was trying to avoid hitting a little girl."

"I know he was," she realised who it was and insisted before smiling, "But I survived, only just, but I survived. I'd rather it was me who was hit than that little girl."

I never thought anyone would be forgiving after being run over…even Tracy Beaker is forgiving of an accident. Granted she was trying (and succeeded) to save a little girl from getting run over. So she might have been angry if my dad hit the girl. But I envy her. My dad put me in care while her dad spent all he could to find her. I wish I was her…I couldn't do what she does.

"You should come and visit sometime," Tracy suggested, "Mike would love to see you again."

"You just don't this to be the last meeting," I joked as she kind of looked guilty, "We'll see each other again."

"We better," she chuckled, "You may have been my worst enemy but you were my best enemy and friend."

"Right back at you," I smiled back, "I'd best see to my dad. Good luck with yours Beaker."

I hugged Tracy and then left the ward. Maybe I will take Tracy's suggestion and visit the Dumping Ground to see Tracy and Mike and get Tracy's number. However I noticed a stand-off between the dads.

"I'm sorry," my dad commented, "I was trying to miss the little girl when I hit Tracy."

"Excuse me?" Tracy's dad is showing a worrying death glare at my dad, "My daughter nearly died and you're saying sorry?"

I ran between the two sides, remembering that Tracy and I had something like that, but Tracy never shown anything as vicious as what her dad is showing.

"It's a good thing she's okay!" Dad urged him for forgiveness.

"I told my daughter Amy about this and she was in tatters!" Tracy's dad shouted before attempting to attack my dad, "Do you know what Amy and I have been through before finding out about Tracy?"

"As a matter of fact I do," my dad fought back, "I made mistakes to Justine and she ended up in care because of it."

I suddenly looked at Tracy's dad as if he's been slapped in the face. It was the same as mentioning Tracy's biological family to her; it must have been something I said that upset her.

But Tracy's dad's last words really scared me.

"You go anywhere near my daughter again," he warned my dad, "And I'll do to you what you did to her! And I'll make sure you're not as lucky as she was."

* * *

><p><strong>Tracy<strong>

Seeing Justine again really did help my mood up for today, and tomorrow has also made today not so bad either. I must remember to alert Mike that Justine might be coming to visit soon. That'll be something to see, Tracy Beaker and Justine Littlewood getting along with each other. I should have invited Justine to have dinner with me and Seth.

Dad suddenly entered the room, but I could not notice how red his face is. He must have been frantic or worried about something. Could something have been wrong with Amy? Oh no, she's not here too is she?

"Dad," I asked him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, "You getting a lift from Mike or Seth?"

"Seth's going to pick me up," I smiled, "He wants to spoil me when I get out."

"You'll enjoy yourself then," he chuckled, "I can't wait for the future, for you and your sister. Seeing you girls get married, having kids. Simply being who you want to be."

"I'm saying this for both me and Amy," I replied, "As long as we have you and our families in our lives, we'll be okay."

"I know you will," he answered before giving me a hug, "Because I won't let harm come in your way."

* * *

><p>And Jason will make sure of it? How will Tracy react if she ever finds out what happened? And he's like with Tracy after a week...what will he be like in ten years time?<p>

Please Review!


	6. The Maple Island

**Tracy Beaker**

**My Family's Keeper**

With Jason and Tracy's relationship going well, Mike takes Tracy out so they can talk about the progress...

...but does Mike have another reason for this? And has Tracy got the right bag?

I do not own Tracy Beaker or My Sister's Keeper

Please Review!

**Chapter 6**

**The Maple Island**

**Tracy**

I went back to work against Mike's wishes…I couldn't stay away from the kids for too long. Especially since Seth explained that the kids just kept asking him if I'm okay. Dad was against the idea as well but I explained to him that when I was in their shoes, Mike was injured and all I kept on thinking about was whether he was alright. Besides, if I was able to walk, then surely I was able to work.

And being bombarded by the kids is a good laugh. It made me more at home where I belong; like I'm with my other family. Mike refused to let me do any heavy work which involved lifting which I was a bit annoyed about. Looks like I'm on the cleaning rota then, for a while anyway.

I was in the middle of doing the dishes when I felt someone tapping me on the shoulders…I turned around see Mike there. His cheeky grin was there which made me feel pretty wary. What on earth is he up to?

"Grab your coat," he instructed me (what is he up to?); "Gina's got the place sorted. I need to talk to you."

"Why do I need to grab my coat?" I asked him confused.

"You'll soon find out," he hinted, "Come on."

Mike and I left the Dumping Ground shortly after that…the next minute I knew we were heading towards the Maple Island. The Maple Island is basically a huge pond, surrounded by many colourful flowers. The pond like many others had a wooden bridge and unlike many others had a bit of an island with a maple tree in the centre of that would-be-island hence the name.

"This place is even beautiful now than it used to be," I commented as Mike and I were standing at the bridge, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I was worried about you," he whispered, "I thought you weren't going to pull through. It would have broken my heart."

"I was terrified," I admitted to fear to Mike for the first time; "I had a dream which I'm pretty sure brought me back."

"Thank you for your dreams," Mike joked but I realised what is really going on.

"Things aren't going to change between us Mike," I explained to him, grabbing his hand, "Just because my dad arrived, doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you."

"You're clever," Mike chuckled, "The minute I saw you and your dad in the hospital, I felt a bit jealous. I actually thought I was losing you."

"You haven't," I insisted, "I'm not going anywhere. When I was a kid, I had this dream that I discovered that you're my dad. I had the dream again when I became a care worker."

I noticed Mike smiled as I lay my head on his shoulder. I soon realised it was because of me bonding with my dad which was the reason why he wanted to talk to me. But just because my dad arrived doesn't mean I'm leaving. In a way…I have two dads; Mike, the one who looked after me when I was a kid and my proper dad, who spent three years looking for me.

Captivated by the beauty of the pond, I instantly decided to go into my bag and grab my camera…only it wasn't there.

"What you digging out?" Mike asked me.

"My camera," I answered him, "I put it in today. Hang on, this isn't my bag!"

I can remember now...

_On my way to work, I drew some money out of my card. I had my black bag wrapped around my arm the minute I've done._

_However just after that, this girl was walking backwards as a way of saying "see you later" to her friend...she was either too fast or I was pre-occupied in my thoughts. Either way, she accidently walked into me at sudden speed, causing us to drop our bags._

"_Sorry," she apologised, "I got a bit pre-occupied."_

"_It's okay," I replied before noting the lad she left, "Your boyfriend?"_

"_Yeah," she answered, "My dad has been a pain. "Why can't you get a girlfriend your own age?" I was like, he's five months older."_

"_So long as you're happy that's okay," I smiled at her before picking "my" bag up, "Just be happy, okay?"_

"_Okay," she smiled as she picked up "her" bag, "Nice meeting you."_

"What's wrong?" Mike asked me.

"On the way to work, I bumped into this girl," I answered, "We accidently swapped bags."

"You're sure?" Mike asked me.

"My copy of My Sister's Keeper is on my bedside table," I laughed taking a book out my bag, "Not in my bag and whoever she is; she might have put that book down for the first time. She's almost finished."

"Didn't think you read it," Mike commented to me.

"Lot of things I like to keep secret," I smiled, "My phone was in there as well. But her phone is in here too. I could use this to trace her down again."

"You're sure that's easy?" Mike asked me as I nodded.

We decided to sit down on the bench so I can call the girl's contacts on her phone. My thoughts were on meeting her again after a misunderstanding. She looked as if she's in her late teens with a sense of elegance. Her dress sense said country lass, it suits her; it really does. But there's something special about her…I just can't work out what it is.

One of the names is dad…she mentioned that he's over protective of her.

I dialled her dad's number…

"Hello," I heard the voice on the other side, "Amy, what's up? You haven't got lost with Tyrone have you?"

"Dad, is that you?" I was amazed to learn that my dad was on the other line, "Yeah, it's me. I bumped into someone on my way to work. We ended up with each other's bags. Now searching for her is easy. You'll come by work to pick up the bag? Okay, I'll see you later."

I hung up the phone, trying to picture the girl again. Can't believe I didn't notice that she's my sister. Dad showed me photos of Joey and Amy looks exactly like her. My attention turned when I noticed the plaque on the bench.

_Dedicated to_

_Josephine Ericson_

_1971-2002_

_Jake Ericson_

_1994-2002_

_Loving Lives Both Tragically Short_

"Tracy," Mike whispered, "What's wrong?"

"The bench," I answered as he looked at the plaque, "The girl I bumped into today, it was Amy. I should have noticed that. Dad raised her on his own despite the heartbreak he went through. Josephine was his wife and Jake was his son. They were both killed in a car crash."

"Now I know why you've been scared," Mike replied, pulling me in for a hug, "You were scared about your dad."

"It's just been him and Amy ever since," I confirmed, "I never knew about Jake, that's what made me feel guilty. I would have loved him as a brother."

"He would have loved you too," Mike got up, "Let's go get your bag back. I just hope your sister won't spoil the plot of My Sister's Keeper."

"You won't tell anyone I'm reading it, will you?" I begged him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Mike joked.

"Not very professional to be jealous of another man," I reminded him.

"I won't tell if you won't," Mike gave in.

We arrived back to notice dad was pulling in at my work. I instantly rushed in to see him again.

"Hello Sweetheart," he grinned as he got out the car, but my eyes noticed the fact that Amy had got out of the car.

"Like it," she chuckled, "I get Sweetie Pie; you get Sweetheart. Dad must have enjoyed seeing you."

"He must have," I smiled before passing Amy her bag, "I'm sorry about the mix up."

"I'm sorry for bumping into you," she smiled, passing me my bag, "Nice to meet you Tracy."

"Nice to meet you too Amy," I grinned at her.

"Why don't you two come in for a cup of tea?" asked Mike, "We could get to know you Amy."

"Okay," she beamed as we entered.

I knew there was something special about Amy from the moment I met her. That bag swap must have been fate. But there is something wrong…

…Amy doesn't look very comfortable around me.

* * *

><p>Why is Amy uncomfortable around her sister? Could it be down to thinking Tracy will be replacing Jake? Or competition for Jason's affections? Or something else?<p>

Thank you to Alexandra Xx for helping me out with Amy's style (I thought she'd be a perfect country lass)

Please Review!


	7. Tracy, Tracy, Have You Seen Amy Tonight?

**Tracy Beaker**

**My Family's Keeper**

This chapter mainly involves Tracy and Amy with a bit of Justine in it as well. This chapter explains about Jason and Amy's past which lead to the horrible accident...

...Meanwhile, why is Amy so uncomfortable around Tracy?

I do not own Tracy Beaker!

Please Review!

**Chapter 7**

**Tracy, Tracy, Have You Seen Amy Tonight?**

**Tracy**

Seth had band rehearsals this afternoon while I had a day off work. We had rubbish timings haven't we? Ah well, we're planning on watching a DVD tonight…it's basically the only thing that is getting me through my day off. Dad and Cam met yesterday and they hit it off well…too well. It's about time dad finds some time for himself. I sense one side has a crush on the other.

Luckily I wasn't technically on my own. Justine is also there, Mike was amazed to learn that Justine and I were on talking terms but you know what they say, the worst of enemies can become the best of friends.

"So, your dad and Cam," Justine mentioned, "When did this happen?"

"I have no idea," I answered, "It's odd, he never thought anyone would be good enough."

"You mentioned to me he lost his wife," Justine hinted, "Maybe he didn't want to replace her?"

"Actually he thought no woman would be a good enough mum," I explained, "For Amy. Growing up for her must have been awkward. I wish I was there, I would have helped her."

"Did you meet her yet?" Justine asked me as I nodded.

"Funny story," I laughed, "I accidently bumped into her. We swapped bags by mistake. I only found out when I was looking for my camera."

Justine giggled when I explained to her about how I met my little sister but she felt a bit uncomfortable when I was around. Oh no, dad was depressed when he mentioned Joey and Jake…I hope Amy doesn't think I was replacing Jake or that dad was going to forget about her.

My worries about Amy went away when my phone went off…what did Seth forget now?

"What did you forget now?" I asked him over the phone, with a bit of amusement over the line, "Okay, I'll come and it to you."

"Well?" Justine asked as I grabbed a folder and my coat.

"One of Seth's band mates has been writing a new song," I explained to her, "He left it in the folder and Seth's forgotten about it. I'm going to go and hand it to them. You're coming?"

"I got work in an hour," she answered, "But enjoy yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

I kept on having the same nightmare again and again and again. It was dad, mum, Tracy and Jake in the car…that car. The stupid car which took an awful lot of damage! It crashed and mum and Jake were killed while dad survived. However, we didn't know if Tracy survived as well…she vanished into thin air, away from dad. It left so many unanswered questions, is she dead? Is she still alive?

The thoughts kept turning on me ever since dad told me how their first day out went. It was my fault Tracy was hit…as it was my fault that mum and Jake died.

_I was mucking about with some friends at the park. We were told by Collette's sister not to go too far…but us being us, we didn't listen. We just began to play and be ourselves, exploring like we don't know what._

_I was close to some steps, they were about as deep as a twelve inch ruler and noted by a wooden plank on each step. Lana had a bouncy ball and we decided to play catch. When Collette passed the ball to me; I ran backwards to try and catch it, not keeping an eye on where I was going. I slipped on the wooden plank signalising the first step…the rest was all blank._

I was in hospital for about a week, it got pretty boring but it didn't feel lonely…it never felt lonely. There was so many staff that made me feel welcome and at home; a bit like Tracy at the care home (or the Dumping Ground as the kids call it). The staff even looked after me when I learned that my family was involved in a car accident. The staff really took care of me; it's why I want to go into that sector. So I can help kids who were in my position.

I decided to go to the Maple Island to clear my head. Before they died, mum, Jake and I used to go there every week. The place makes me feel closer to mum and Jake. The beauty just looks captivating; like a second home. The way the wind blows my hair and the sight of the outdoors. I couldn't stand staying indoors for way too long; hence why dad and I live in a house with a huge garden.

But what happened is in the past…so why I can't move on from it when I found out about Tracy?

* * *

><p><strong>Tracy<strong>

I walked back to the Maple Islands after delivering the band's lyrics to Seth (they really did leave the songs to the wrong person). I noticed a figure sitting on Joey and Jake's bench…I took a deeper look to notice it was Amy, who looked as if she was about to cry.

I ran towards her to let her know that she wasn't alone, that she has a friend to talk to if she ever feels like this. I took a baby step and sat next to her on the bench.

"You're okay?" I asked her as she looked up to me.

"It's all coming back," she whispered, "Mum, Jake, me. Dad's on a date; never thought I'd see the day."

"I knew there was something going on between those two," I commented, hearing Amy's giggles; "Are you okay?"

"Mum and Jake," she whispered, "It was my fault. I was playing catch in a no go zone, my friend's sister was supposed to be watching us. I slipped and I fell."

Oh my. So that's why Amy wants to be a nurse; past experiences as a little kid. But she was left alone by a friend's sister…I can imagine myself venting anger on the person who was supposed to be watching them. What happened to Amy, Joey and Jake was an accident…why is Amy blaming herself for Joey and Jake?

"On their way to the hospital," Amy continued, "The crash happened. Ever since dad called and told me what happened at the fair, I kept having this nightmare."

"Have you told dad?" I asked her, putting my arm around her.

"I haven't told anyone," she admitted, "It was my fault you were injured. If I didn't show dad the article, the accident wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault," I comforted her, "Was that the nightmare?"

"The nightmare was the accident," she explained, "Only you were there as well. Dad survived but Joey and Jake didn't. You, well you vanished. We didn't know if you were dead or alive. Dad not knowing about you well…"

"…Well what?" I asked her.

"It may have saved your life," she explained, "That's why I was scared. If dad knew about you sooner, chances are because of me, you wouldn't here."

My heart started to break after learning that during the crash, dad, Joey and Jake was on their way to pick Amy up from the hospital. I feel guilty for wondering what could have been, but she still could be right-hang on! What does she mean by panicking?

"Dad has been overprotective of me ever since losing Jake," she explained, "Not just safety wise but boyfriend wise. He sometimes shows a different side whenever I get hurt, physically or emotionally."

"He's scared that something could happen," I comforted her.

"Maybe," she whispered.

Realising she's thinking about the bad times…I know fully well I need to make her feel better. Two daughters plus one dad equals tons of giggles.

"Can I ask," I took the step, "Does he always treat his car with public affection?"

"You mean Shelia?" she asked me.

"He named his car?" I asked her, "He must really love his car!"

"I kept on thinking, "should I ask him to stop the car and leave to give these two some private time."" Amy and I laughed so hard we couldn't breathe, "Thanks. He doesn't just name his car."

Oh, I'm going to enjoy having a little sister in my life. There's a lot more about my family that I need to know. Dad and Amy, they're not going to leave my life (well, dad can't now he's met Cam). It's getting more exciting.

The future, with my family…it's going to be looking bright.

* * *

><p>Will it if Tracy knows about her dad's threats? How protective is Jason really?<p>

I'm lost over the next chapter so you'll have to bear with me...

...otherwise, please review!


End file.
